


Rendirme a tu Amor

by Sthefy



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Amo Skitty y Roselia, Contestshipping, El título del fic está inspirado en la canción de Anahi ft. Carlos Ponce, Este fic lo empecé hace mucho y espero terminarlo este año, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I love both pairings omg, La pueden leer también en Fanfiction, La relación de Drew con su familia será fundamental para esta historia, Obviamente habrá romance, Personajes lo más IC que pude, Posiblemente haga un fanmix luego, Posiblemente haya lime/lemmon, Se respeta el cannon hasta después de Diamante y Perla, Sin querer tuve que incluir OC´s para la familia de Drew, Ya que lleva casi el mismo nombre, advanceshipping - Freeform, what if, who knows - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:23:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sthefy/pseuds/Sthefy
Summary: Ash y May son novios. Drew no lo sabe y tremenda sorpresa se llevará más adelante. Despúes, se propondrá a re-conquistarla. Porque un verdadero DeLaRousse jamás ama en vano.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic lo empecé a subir a FF en el año 2011, y mis notas en ese tiempo fueron las siguientes: "Hello there! :D Ésta es mi primera historia/fanfic del Mundo Pokemon y pss, decidí centrarme en escribir acerca de mi Pareja EVER Favorita, MayxDrew.O cómo se le dice "científicamente" entre fans, el ContestShipping. Realmente opino que ambos son tal para cuál y durante los caps emitidos de la serie, opino que ambos han crecido mucho como coordinadores y personas, y que de una manera u otra, se han ido ayudando a crecer mutuamente. e ahí parte de la idea principal de mi fanfic :P
> 
> Escribo de antemano que al ser éste mi primer fanfic del fandom Pokemon, no será muy largo. A lo mucho serían 9 capis y 10 en total, sumando el Epílogo :) Si todo sale muy bien y es gratamente leído y comentado, pues podría escribir otro Contest en un futuro no muy lejano ;)"

**RENDIRME A TU AMOR**

**Sipnosis:** Ash y May son novios. Drew no lo sabe y tremenda sorpresa se llevará más adelante. Despúes, se propondrá a re-conquistarla. Porque un verdadero DeLaRousse jamás ama en vano.

 _ **DISCLAIMER:** _Pokemon Advance, Reto Máximo, Batalla Avanzada, Batalla de La Frontera y Pokemon Dimensión de Batalla_ _ NO ME PERTENECEN. Si en verdad lo fuera, pues cómo mínimo le dedicaría 5 spin-offs a May y a Drew en su Viaje a la Liga Johto, y hasta puede que haría 3 Temporadas con más de 150 caps solamente dedicada al Contest (L)_(L) XD!

Pero bueno, sus verdaderos creadores (En el anime) son: El Sensei Satoshi Tajiri, Junichi Masuda y Ken Sugimori.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** Bueno, empezaré por la más obvia: No sé si a lo largo de la serie por fin se dan a conocer los apellidos de los protagonistas, de modo que en mi fanfic May se apellida Balance (es el más común que he leído en los Contest) y Drew se apellidará DeLaRousse.

 ***La Historia** se centra inmediatamente despúes de _Pokemón Dimensión de Batalla_. Ya cuando May ha ganado algo de experiencia en los Concursos Johto, decide regresar con Ash y Brook. Dawn se va por ahí con Paúl, y Max al ver a su hermana de regreso, decide también acompañarlos a viajar XD

 ***Siempre** me imaginé que Roselia y Skitty serían Pokemons tipo Hembra, de modo que así lo serán en mi fanfic. Y al ser los Pokemons digamos..."Especiales" de los protas, también ellas tendrán parte del protagónico ^^

Vale, lo admito... Al Igual que Chikorita (que también la considero un Pokemon Hembra, por obvias razones) ¡Me fascinan éstas 3 Pokemons! (L)_(L) xD

 ***Puede** que despúes me digan mediante Reviews o PM´s que los personajes les parezca algo _OoC_ (OutOfCharacter/Fuera del Personaje) pero vamos... Es un fanfic, obligatoriamente en algo le debemos cambiar xD! Aunque descuiden, no les cambio la personalidad a lo loco, sin razón. Al contrario; al menos trato de describir detalle a detalle que fue lo que les impulsó a cambiar y para bien.

 ***Lo Otro,** puede que a la final me emocione demás y me de por escribir una que otra escena Lime o Lemmon Contest. ¿Hay algún problema?

 ***Ahhh** , y otra cosa muy importante: _TODOS_ tienen 16 años (excepto May y Drew, que tienen 15 y Max 12) Porque sinceramente, ya Ash y compañía han tenido demasiadas aventuras, retos y experiencias cómo para que sigan teniendo sólo 10 añitos, ¿No les parece? -.-

* * *

**Cap 1 Prefacio: Antes De**

Era una hermosa mañana en Sinnoh. Y nuestros héroes van camino hacia otra aventura. Ash se prepara para una nueva batalla en la isla en donde ellos se encontraban, Max y Brook se quedan caminando de últimos a la vez que entablan una agradable conversación sobre quién podría ser el mejor criador Pokemón del Mundo, y May se queda pensando en cierta persona en particular con mucha tristeza.

Y es que, ya ella no era más una niña. Ya May contaba con 15 años y su cuerpo estaba muy bien desarrollado. Su vestimenta no había cambiado mucho, era la misma que usó durante sus viajes en Johto, lo mismo que con su pañoleta y peinado. Pero cómo durante su viaje había madurado bastante, ya no se enfurecía con bastante facilidad, pensaba bien las cosas antes de expresarlas, y ahora era bien tímida con respecto a los chicos y al amor. Vale, puede que haya tenido algunos "amigovios" a lo largo del camino, pero la cosa nunca iba en serio y eso era mucho antes de empezar a querer los Pokemons y ser una coordinadora. Pero basta, ahora ella tenía que permanecer en su presente. Y el ver a su amigo y mentor Ash caminando a su lado, le hizo recordar bruscamente si Drew nunca hubiese aparecido en su vida antes, entonces las cosas entre ella y Ash serían totalmente diferentes.

_Drew._

Su corazón se aceleró por el simple hecho de recordarlo. A May le tomó bastante tiempo y le costó a horrores por lo menos confesarse a sí misma lo que en realidad sentía por Él. Admiraba su gran talento, su Carisma, sus rosas de regalo, disfrazadas sútilmente con la excusa que eran para Beautifly..., May deseaba ser tan buena coordinadora cómo lo era Drew. Y pensar que solo le había ganado una sola batalla, ¡había mucho que entrenar, mucho que superarse!

—Hey May, ¿estás bien? —Se detuvo a preguntarle Ash. La chica lo observó pudiendo notar cierta preocupación en el entrenador.

Suspiró internamente a la vez que relucía una sonrisa apagada, ya preparándose para la misma mentira de siempre:

—Sí, Ash. Estoy muy bien, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

Y sólo a Ash le tomó 5 segundos para deducir que mentía. Se cruzó de brazos y le dijo, frunciendo el ceño:

— ¡Oh, vamos May! No tienes por qué ocultarme la verdad. —May agachó la cabeza, avergonzada, y Ash la atrajo a sus brazos, completando un abrazo amistoso. — Ya han pasado 3 semanas desde que has vuelto a acompañarme en mis viajes. Que yo recuerde, no te he hecho nada malo. Ni he olvidado tu cumpleaños.

A pesar de todo, May se permitió el lujo de reír. Ash siempre había logrado sacarle una sonrisa, y había echado mucho de menos el sentirse tan feliz y protegida por mucho tiempo.

Brook se detuvo un poco, otorgando espacio suficiente para observar la escena. Max hizo lo mismo y se alteró un poco:

—Aún no logro acostumbrarme a esto, Brook. Que ahora Ash sea el novio de May... Nunca pensé que..., bueno... realmente nunca me lo esperaba —Suspiró con pesar, incapaz de hablar ligeramente del tema. Estaba de más describir lo mucho que Max admiraba a Ash cómo persona y Entrenador Pokemon. Pero de ahí, a ser el posible chico que le quite a su hermanita en un posible futuro... Era otra historia.

—Vamos Max, no hay que ser tan duro con eso. —Le animó Brook con una sonrisa, ocultando el hecho que le entristecía saber que su mejor amigo e inexperto en relaciones, haya podido conseguir una novia, y él todavía no. —Al menos hay que darles una oportunidad, ¿no crees?

—Hmm, está bien. —Suspiró resignado el menor de los hijos de Norman.

Ash se zafó un poco del abrazo y logró captar la atención de sus amigos: —Oigan chicos, May y yo tenemos hambre. Paremos el viaje por un rato, ¿sí? No se puede pelear sin comer. —Pikachu lo secundó con entusiasmo.

—Está bien, Ash. Max y yo nos encargaremos. —Sonrió Brook para despúes irse con Max a buscar agua, ramas y demás cosas que necesitarían para comer. Esperaba que el tiempo a solas de Ash con May, la hiciera volver a la May alegre y despreocupada de antes.

Y es que, ya habían pasado 3 años desde que May había emprendido su viaje a Johto. Había ganado suficientes listones como para poder participar en el Gran Festival.

Pero, al parecer, ella tenía un Deja Vú muy grande sobre quedar eliminada en las Finales y/o Semifinales. No obstante, debido a ello sus ganas de superarse habían aumentado considerablemente, lo mismo con sus Habilidades cómo Coordinadora en Ataque y Defensa, que se habían incrementado bastante y ahora era muy conocida cómo _"May, La Peligrosa Princesa de Hoenn"._

Combusken había Evolucionado a Blazinken, Bulbasor evolucionó en Venusaur, el pequeño y tierno Squirtle finalmente creció en Wartortle; y con ayuda de una piedra especial, May pudo lograr que su pequeña y talentosa Eevee evolucionara en Glaceon.

Yeah, tenía un súper-equipo consigo y los continuaba cuidando y entrenando cómo se ha visto desde siempre. Nada ha cambiado, salvo que había regresado a Sinnoh para poder acompañar y aprender cosas nuevas junto con Ash en sus viajes y porque... Bueno, en realidad a May nunca le había gustado viajar _sola._

Era un poco díficil de explicar, a May no le molestaba la soledad; de hecho, la disfrutaba porque así podía vivir experiencia por su propia cuenta y aprender a conocerse a sí misma. El problema era a la hora de querer conversar con alguien, de poder compartir opiniones y experiencias personales, el saber que alguien más (aparte de tus Pokemons, claro) te conozca y te pueda proteger de todo mal y/o peligro que pueda haber.

Eran esos momentos en donde May volteaba la vista sobre su hombro... Y se daba perfectamente cuenta de cuán sola se sentía. Desprotegida. Sin amigos a tu lado. Con frío. Sin nadie que la ayudara cuando muy a menudo se resfriaba buscando algún lugar para protegerse de la lluvia y la nieve.

_Totalmente desamparada._

Y fueron varias ocasiones en las que ellas se tropezaba con sus antiguos rivales de Concursos, compartiendo con ellos hasta un par de días de viajes a su lado, todo por evitar quedarse nuevamente sola. Y muy a menudo se encontraba con su especial rival, Drew DeLaRousse.

Ambos habían participado en casi todos los Concursos, Copa Listón e incluso en el Gran Festival de la Liga Johto. En toda su Trayectoria de Coordinadora, May solo pudo ganarle a Drew 3 veces; y eso ya de por sí era un milagro, considerando todas las habilades de batalla de su coordinador-rival favorito.

Pero, ¿cómo fue que la tortilla se le volteó a May, y le hizo darse cuenta de verdad lo que Drew verdaderamente significaba para ella?

Ohh, muy fácil.

Podríamos empezar con se había dado cuenta que Drew realmente la respetaba (a su manera, claro) cómo Coordinadora y cómo Persona. Desde que Brianna le había explicado ése "detallito" hace 3 años atrás cuando se enfrentaron, realmente nunca lo había notado. Y en las pocas veces que se re-encontraba con Drew, y cómo éste sonreía socarronamente mientras que trataba de intimidarla, May en ocasiones se hacía la ofendida con alguno de sus Drew-Comentarios. Pero muy en el fondo, ella se sentía muy halagada que Drew la estimara tanto. Con el paso del tiempo, May sentía una inexplicable sensación de mariposeo en el estómago cada vez que lo veía, hablaba o incluso el estar cerca de él. Y siempre que podía, daba lo mejor de sí en cada Concurso para evitar en lo posible decepcionar a su Rival Coordinador.

Más adelante, le entraron unas intensas ganas de querer saber más de Drew. Bueno, en realidad ella quería saber _todo_ sobre él: cómo fueron sus primeros Concursos, sus primeros viajes, sus mejores anécdotas acerca de las capturas de sus Pokemons.. Y sus preguntas mentales constantemente cambiaban a _"¿Y desde cuando viaja solo?, ¿Porque nunca ha hablado (o siquiera) mencionado a su Familia? ¿Él alguna vez habrá tenido una... Novia?"_

Y nuevamente se sonrojaba a más no poder. Y es que, ¿por qué carajos debería de importarle a ella su vida privada? Para May, Drew solo era un rival, un conocido más... ¿no es así?

Luego recordaba todos sus encuentros con Drew y por primera vez se percató que el chico era muy reservado. Y demasiado, para su enorme curiosidad. Así que hizo lo que (a su criterio secreto, debió haber hecho al momento de conocerlo), hacerse su mejor amiga. O por lo menos intentarlo por completo. No perdía de nada. O al menos eso se decía.

Y fue justamente ahí, donde comenzaron los cambios.

Las caras de WTF´s de Drew a los momentos inesperados que May se le acercaba, no eran normales. Pero sí que muy cómicas. Y lo mejor, es que la castaña podía notarlo inquieto y nervioso por el mero hecho de su presencia. Y eso, inexplicablemente, le agradaba.

No obstante, fueron varias veces en las que él le miraba con brusquedad (pretendiendo intimidarla) y le pedía con voz severa que lo dejara en paz y que parara de hacer ése tipo de preguntas que ni al caso vienen; que se supone que eran _Rivales_ y que jamás podrían llegar ni intentar siquiera ser amigos. Porque era debido a ése tipo de relaciones cercanas que podrían afectar sus futuros concursos Pokemons y éso precisamente, era lo último que le podría pasar sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y así, con el corazón roto en la mano y sus inocentes ilusiones destruidas, May sacaba a relucir lo poco que ahora le quedaba de orgullo y casi siempre entre lágrimas le gritaba que era un engreído; que cómo era posible que ella se preocupara por él en vano y que lo único que recibía a cambio era tan solo indiferencia y humillación de su parte, y que ya no estaba dispuesta a tolerar más de sus abusos.

Pero Drew, cómo siempre que May se ponía en plan de "gritona malcriada", no decía nada o no le prestaba mucha atención y solo la miraba con la más absoluta indiferencia. Lo cuál hacía enojar más (si es que podía) a la castaña. Y una vez que ella se acercaba más y más casi al punto del espacio personal de Drew, Roselia salía de su Pokebola lista para atacar, cosa que hacía cada vez que sentía nervios y preocupación de parte de su dueño. Y una vez que miraba a May cómo la posible causante del estado de ánimo de Drew, bajaba la guardia y se quedaba mirando entre él y su posible amiga. Pues Roselia al ser la confidente íntima de su entrenador, sabía todos y cada uno de los secretos de su amo y sus especiales sentimientos hacia May. De modo que rápidamente ya se estaba adaptando a la presencia de la chica y poco a poco se acostumbraba más a la idea que May era (o estaba cerca de ser) la posible y definitiva pareja para su amo.

Y en cuánto May veía la aptitud sumisa de Roselia para con ella, no podía soportarlo más y con toda la dignidad que podía, huía del lugar. Ignorante por completo del hecho que cada vez que se iba de esa manera, Roselia se volteaba en dirección a su dueño mientras murmuraba en su particular idioma, algún signo de una explicación. Acto seguido, Drew siempre soltaba el aire que había estado conteniendo durante mucho tiempo y se dejaba caer derrotado por el suelo mientras su Pokemon se acercaba un poco más hacia él y Drew la abrazaba ocultando su rostro para intentar reconfortarse, _"Nada, que lo volví a hacer, Roselia. Logré lastimarla nuevamente. Soy un completo idiota, ¿en qué demonios pensaba? Sin duda ya me debe de odiar más de lo que debería"._

* * *

.

Pasaron 3 meses y varios concursos despúes luego de ése incidente, que May realmente estaba considerando en llamar a Ash para unírsele nuevamente en sus aventuras. _"Pero puede que Ash no quiera, o que esté realmente ocupado en ganar sus Batallas. Brook y Dawn viajan ahora con él, así que si voy solo sería otra carga en para sus planes" —_ Se entristecía cada vez que lo recordaba. Pero ahora más que nunca, May se sentía sola y ya no podía soportarlo por mucho tiempo. Había intentado por todos los medios olvidarse de Drew, de sus peleas, de sus hermosas rosas, de sus consejos... Pero nada podía borrarlo. May había permitido inconscientemente que ése coordinador engreído y presumido fuese el posible elegido de sus abrumadores y desconocidos sentimientos de los cuáles no le pondría nombre. Aún.

Cuánto daría por verlo nuevamente, por escuchar su voz y sus presumidos comentarios... demonios, cuánto lo extrañaba. Pero era inevitable; si el chico no quería tener otro tipo de relación con ella que no fuera la amistad (o que ni siquiera éste se dignara en aceptarla), pues entonces ella se daría su lugar y respetaría su desición. Ya se había rebajado bastante por él y ella no era ninguna muñequita de papel desechable para nadie.

May ya se había re-encontrado con Solidad y logró ponerse al día con ella, evitando en lo posible al tema del "Gran Drew", ése tema que le deprimía bastante. Solidad no sabía exactamente lo que pasaba ahí, puesto que Drew tenía mucho tiempo sin comunicarse con ella, pero claramente podía darse ideas. De modo que animaba en lo que podía a May e incluso tuvieron una amistosa batalla de la que la castaña pudo declararse ganadora.

Más tarde ése día, camino a la Región Hoenn, tuvo un encuentro bastante desagradable con Harley que al final la había dejado afónica, de tanto discutir y gritarle.

Y ya a solo unos cuántos km´s cerca de su casa, May decidió dejar salir a Skitty de su Pokebola para que la acompañara un rato. Segundos despúes de caminar bajo la sombra de los árboles y en completo silencio, se detuvo en seco al escuchar el sonido de unos arbustos moviéndose.

— ¿Escuchaste eso, Skitty? —Preguntó May en un susurro tembloroso, sin lograr perder la compostura. Skitty asintió preocupada y May decidió caminar un poco más cerca a los arbustos para poder determinar el origen de aquel sonido.

Y por suerte no tuvo que esperar de mucho, pues se trataba de un Pokemón peculiar que May estaba segura que _jamás_ olvidaría.

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso no es una Roselia? —Inquirió sorprendida, al verle danzar. Sintió cómo sus manos poco a poco sudaban a causa del nerviosismo. _"Relájate, May. Ni que Drew fuera el único sobre la faz de la tierra que tenga a una Roselia. Podría ser una Roselia cualquiera, o incluso de algún otro entrenador. Mantén la calma y respira..."_ Pero eso era más fácil de pensar que de hacer, y es que ésa Roselia en particular la miraba expectante, había algo en ella que May no lograba identificar, pero que muy absurdamente reconocía de algún modo. Y si no la conociera mejor, afirmaría que definitivamente, ésa _era_ la Roselia de Drew.

Decidió tragar grueso y esperar el veredicto.

—Ahh, Roselia... ¿realmente eres tú? —Preguntó estúpidamente. Claro que era una Roselia, pero esperaba que la Pokémon reconociera el fondo detrás de esa pregunta.

Y Roselia, al percatarse que May decidió dar ése siguiente paso, dejó de bailar para mirarle emocionada y exclamar _"¡Rose, Rose!"_ alegremente, reconociendo que May haya adivinado su identidad. Skitty al ver a Roselia así, decidió correr a su alrededor con ánimo contagiado.

La Coordinadora al confirmar la identidad del dueño de la Roselia, suspiró aliviada a la vez que decidió agacharse hasta quedar a la altura de la Pokemon; y al ver que ésta no gruñía ni se ponía en plan defensivo, decidió acariciarla.

—Pero... ¿cómo es que éstas aquí, y tan sola? —Inquirió alegre y ya al borde de las lágrimas debido a la emoción y al arrepentimiento de una pelea causada hace meses atrás. — ¿Y en d-donde está Drew?

Roselia empezó a explicarle en sus habituales murmullos de "Rose, Rose" y por lo que al final pudo deducir May, era que Drew estaba tomando una de sus habituales siestas en uno de los frondosos árboles en donde no muy lejos se encontraban, y que ella solo estaba dando un corto paseo antes que despertara.

—Oh, entiendo. —Le sonrió mientras seguía acariciándola. Roselia se dejaba dócilmente. May recordó de improviso algo y le dijo: — Pero, ¿sabes? No sé por qué, pero me daba la impresión que te escondías. —Ella se encogió de hombros en respuesta, atenta. —Dime, Roselia... ¿está todo bien? ¿No necesitan ayuda en algo? —Inquirió preocupada. Y dependiendo de la respuesta de Roselia, ella bien podría seguir su camino cómo sin nada, o de lo contrario, podría ayudar a su Rival omitiendo por un momento todo lo que él le había hecho y despúes ya se iría con la conciencia un poco más tranquila. Aunque en ése momento le costara irse, ya que había pasado tanto tiempo sin verlo y sin saber de él...

Roselia agachó la cabeza por un momento, y despúes la miró y murmuró decidida:

— ¡Ross, Ross!

— ¿Eh? ¿Acaso hay algo que quieres decirme? Y bueno, ¿qué podría ser? —Inquirió sorprendida por el comportamiento de la leal y consentida compañera de su Rival.

Y justo cuando Roselia iba a decir algo, ella y Skitty se pusieron alertas y en posición de ataque.

May no entendía la reacción tan repentina de ambas Pokemons. Hasta que segundos despúes, apareció un Raichu todo gruñón y molesto, en segundos éste comenzó a lanzar peligrosos truenos a diestra y siniestra.

May, por instinto (más que por otra cosa), se echó a correr. Ambas Pokemons al percatarse de su huída, corrieron junto con ella. Skitty por lealtad a su dueña, y Roselia porque desde hacía muchísimo tiempo Dew le había inculcado (si algo malo llegase a pasar), proteger a la Coordinadora de todo tipo de peligro. Porque apreciaba muchísimo a May y Drew no se iba a permitir que nada ni nadie la molestase... al menos, en su presencia.

De modo que siguieron corriendo y corriendo, mientras que May pensaba una estrategia para burlar al Pokemon salvaje o esconderse en el intento. Pero el Raichu incrementó su velocidad lanzando truenos y uno de ellos le había dado en el blanco a Skitty.

— ¡No, Skitty! —Gritó May angustiada mientras que con el apuro de ayudar a su Pokemon, bruscamente cayó en una posición bastante incómoda al suelo. May trató de incorporarse y gritó de dolor al comprobar que debido a su caída, su tobillo derecho se había fracturado horriblemente.

Y Roselia no sabía que hacer.

Porque por un lado, ella estaba sintiendo y oyendo de lejos la voz de su dueño buscándola, pero por otra parte si ella acudía a su llamado y dejaba _sola_ a May...

Roselia sacudió su cabeza y se posó al frente de May, protegiéndola. May, al comprender sus intenciones, gritó:

— ¡Oh, Dios mío, no! ¡Roselia, no lo hagas! ¡Aléjate, por favor, te hará daño! —Y al ver que la Pokemon no daba ni señales de quitarse del medio, decidió tragarse su Orgullo y gritar: — ¡DREW! ¡Drew, ¿dónde estas?! ¡Alguien que nos ayude rápido, _POR FAVOR_! —Y May vio a Skitty agitarse desde el suelo, a duras fuerzas se mantenía de pie.

— ¡NYA! —Y Skitty arremetió con una Tacleada a Raichu, un golpe directo para ambos Pokemons. Raichu pudo recuperarse rápidamente, debido a que éste era un Pokemon salvaje y ya estaba acostumbrado a las bruscas peleas, pero Skitty realmente se veía sumamente agitada y apenas podía mantenerse de pie.

Roselia murmuraba de aprobación a Skitty, sin haberse movido de su sitio, protegiendo a May.

 _"¿Que hago? No puedo ordenarle nada a Roselia, ella no es mi Pokemon. ¡Oh, no! Skitty se ve muy lastimada, ¡Tengo que pensar en algo... y pronto!" —_ Fueron los apresurados pensamientos de May.

Pero seguro se preguntarán, _¿Porqué jodidos carajo May no saca otro Pokemon y sale a relucir su experiencia?_ _,_ y la respuesta era sencilla: A May le dolía demasiado el tobillo para pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el dolor, y bueno... los nervios nunca han sido buenos consejeros. Sumando al hecho que cuando May sufre uno de sus conocidos "lapsus nerviosos", díficilmente ella pude salir de allí.

Pero, volviendo a la pelea:

— ¡Skitty, usa Ayuda! —Pidió May deseando que su Pokemon no se encontrara tan lastimada cómo para hacer el ataque.

— ¡Nya! —Exclamó Skitty, y de sus puños salieron látigo cepa.

— ¡Muy bien! Ahora, ¡atrapa a Raichu y mándalo a volar bien lejos! —Ordenó más animada la Coordinadora, mientras trataba de incorporarse.

Skitty hizo lo ordenado, pero cuando estaba a punto de lanzar a Raichu por los aires, el pokemon reaccionó a tiempo (y aprovechando que Skitty lo mantenía bien sujeto), envió un Súper-Trueno que conducían desde los Látigos cepa de Skitty hasta el pequeño cuerpo de la misma. La Pokemon aulló de dolor a la vez que lo liberaba y cayó a la hierba inconsciente.

— ¡Oh, no Skitty! —Gritó May al borde del desesperamiento, ¿¡qué más podría hacer?

El Raichu sabiéndose vencedor, rió macabramente y usó su Cola de Hierro en Dirección a May.

La Coordinadora con temor se cubrió la cabeza rápidamente, esperando al impacto que nunca llegó. Cuando abrió sus ojos, cuán grande fue su sorpresa al percatarse que Roselia la había salvado.

— ¡Ross, Ross! —Exclamó cabreada mientras con sus pétalos hecho puños empujaba al Raichu con toda la fuerza que se permitía. Raichu gruñó y envió una sorpresiva descarga eléctrica por todo el cuerpo de Roselia. La pokemon siseó de dolor mientras se tambaleaba y caía al suelo; no sin perder parte de su característica gracia y elegancia, cómo siempre hacía.

— ¡No, Roselia! —Gritó May y sacando fuerzas de no-sabía-donde, finalmente se levantó cojeando para apretujar al pokemon inicial de su rival y apretujarla, en un vano intento de protegerla.

Raichu se acercaba ya peligrosamente hacia donde se encontraban. May se aferró más al cuerpo lastimado de Roselia, mientras que ésta respiraba agitadamente deseando poder seguir luchando.

Una tercera voz intervino, imponente:

— ¡Roselia, Defensa de Hojas Mágicas!

— ¡Ross! —La Pokemon, en un parpadeo, se zafó del agarre de la coordinadora para poder cumplir con su orden. El impacto le había dado en el blanco a Raichu, quién ya mostraba símbolos de debilitamiento en la pelea.

—Ahora, ¡termínalo con Ataque de Esporas, y luego Danza de Pétalos! —Volvió a ordenar la voz seductoramente grave y autoritaria que May desconocía por completo. Aunque... tenía cierta familiaridad en ella.

No pudiendo aguantar más su curiosidad, decidió voltearse rápidamente para poder agradecer a su Salvador.

Cuán grande fue su Sorpresa al comprobar que éste era nada más y nada menos que...

— ¡DREW! —Exclamó sofocada, luego de tanto tiempo sin verlo. Todavía vestía su ropa característica y elegante, solo que algo en él cambiaba ligeramente.

Y con un sonrojo, May pudo descubrir los ligeros músculos bajo la ropa del Coordinador. Sus facciones eran más masculinas y pronunciadas, su piel se veía suave, pero a simple vista ya se notaba que no era más un crío. Su cabello verde todavía lo llevaba con el mismo flequillo sexy de antes, pero el mismo era un poco más largo y a simple vista, parecía muy suave. Y ahora su nueva voz agradablemente grave se debía a que éste pasaba por la pubertad, concluyó. La castaña se le quedó contemplando, admirando los nuevos detalles físicos de su Rival y... se avergonzó a sí misma al darse cuenta que no le molestaba en absoluto. Todo lo contrario. Deseó poder acercarse más a Drew y observarlo cómo Dios manda.

Y fue una gran suerte para May que el Coordinador estaba tan absorto en la pelea, que apenas la saludó con un movimiento rápido de cabeza, para despúes dirigirse a su Roselia:

— ¡Ahora que está paralizado y sin Defensa alguna, mándalo a Volar con Hojas Mágicas a todo dar!

Y Roselia así lo hizo.

Drew por fin pudo volver a respirar con tranquilidad cuando el Raichu salió disparado en los cielos. Se agachó al suelo donde estaba May, quién no dejaba de mirarle entre avergonzada, sorprendida y maravillada.

—Hola, May. —Murmuró un poco avergonzado mientras rápidamente sustituía ésa emoción con alguna socarrona sonrisa de superioridad. —Creí que una Coordinadora que hace todo el tiempo alarde de su experiencia ganada a través de los viajes, podría sola con un Raichu salvaje. —Drew cerró los ojos por un momento, mientras disfrutaba la sensación de poder molestarla con el mero hecho de hablarle. Oh vaya, demonios que ya se había acostumbrado a ésto. Y cómo lo extrañaba.

A May pareció darle un tic nervioso en el ojo, gesto que a Drew le pareció desapercibido, decidiendo continuar:

—Y es que despertarme por tus estridentes gritos... realmente no es muy agradable. Pero que sepas que jamás te dejaré pasar ésta. Pudiste haberte defendido fácilmente usando otro Pokemon y...

Ahí fue donde se le había acabado la escasa paciencia a May:

— ¡Cállate, Drew! —Le ladró la castaña ofendida. — ¡No sé ni para que viniste si sólo querías insultarme! ¡Tenía la situación bajo control; no te necesitaba! —Exclamó Balance con evidente despecho en su voz. Y es que no iba a tolerar los insultos de _ÉL_ ; porque no le permitiría el "lujo" de humillarla nuevamente.

Drew abrió la boca perplejo. Y rápidamente se recompuso lanzándole una mirada de odio a la vez que le contestaba:

— ¿Sí? ¡Pues eso no fue lo que diste a entender hacía unos minutos! Si de verdad tenías todo _"Tan bien controlado"_ cómo lo suponías entonces, ¿para qué necesitabas mi ayuda, eh?

May le gruñó con rabia mientras se debatía que hacer. Al principio pensaba agradecerle gentilmente a Drew por haberla salvado, pero luego de que éste abriera la boca y empezara con su sarta de humillaciones verbales, desechó la idea por completo.

Su orgullo nuevamente le había ganado y ahora no encontraba un buen contra-ataque verbal contra su rival.

Y más ahora, despúes de todo éste tiempo sin verle y que sus sentimientos por él aumentaran, era ahora condenadamente díficil mirarlo a los ojos mientras lo insultaba.

Drew, al ver su inesperada impotencia en la situación, consideró el seguir lastimándola, pero un movimiento a su izquierda le obligó a callar y recordar que debía pagar su mal humor con su pokemon.

—Y usted, Señorita Roselia... ¡la próxima vez que quieras dar un paseo, asegúrate que sea bien cerca de donde yo esté, para así no tener que buscarte después cómo un tonto!

Roselia volteó el rostro con molestia mientras murmuraba en desaprobabión.

— ¿Ah, sí? Regresa a tu Pokebola entonces. —Contestó con evidente molestia mientras que la capturaba.

Y no habían pasado ni 5 segundos, y Roselia salió molesta: — ¡Rose, Rose! —Replicó orgullosa, mientras trataba de explicarse ante su Coordinador.

— ¡Arghh, Roselia! ¡No tengo tiempo para juegos! ¡Tenemos que ir a...! —Pero Drew se calló de inmediato al ver que su Pokemon señalaba con su puño de pétalos a May, para después explicarle con danzas y murmullos todo lo que había acontecido durante la inesperada pelea en su ausencia.

Mientras que May solo podía desviar la mirada mientras que aguantaba las amenazadores lágrimas que luchaban por salir. Su dolor en el tobillo no había disminuido en lo más mínimo y francamente, jamás imaginó que su re-encuentro con Drew fuese de ésta manera.

Pasaron los minutos y ya el coordinador había asimilado la historia en completo silencio y sólo cuando Roselia acabó su relato, volvió la vista hacia May y se agachó junto a ella.

—May, por todos los... ¿te encuentras bien? —Preguntó con evidente preocupación mientras que la Coordinadora tuvo que apartar la mirada al sentir los intensos ojos esmeralda posarse sobre ella.

—S-sí, un poco. Pero no importa, no es cómo si fuese la primera vez que esto me pasa. —Se sostuvo con cuidado el tobillo aún soltando un lastimero gemido.

Drew al comprobar su sospecha y que May siguiera restándole importancia a sus problemas, cómo de costumbre, soltó un resignado suspiro a su vez que se incorporaba.

—May, ¿dónde está Skitty?

Y la castaña le señaló afligida la pequeña bola de pelos color rosa que estaba a poca distancia de ellos.

—Bien, regrésala a la Pokebola. Debemos acudir a un Centro Pokemon de inmediato. Me haré responsable de los gastos. —Y antes de que May pudiera emitir palabra, Drew sacó otra Pokebola. —¡Sal, Flygon!

— ¡Flygon! —Exclamó el Pokemon dando una Maravillosa entrada que para May no pudo pasar desapercibida.

— ¡Wow, pero cómo ha crecido tu Flygon! Ahora se ve mucho más alto... ¡y Fuerte!

Y cómo Drew estaba de espaldas a May, ella nunca pudo observar la sonrisa enternecida que éste le dedicó tras su comentario.

—Bah, no seas exagerada. Solo ha sido entrenamiento. —Volteó a verla y anunció decidido. —Ven, toma mi mano. Nos iremos volando en Flygon.

A May se le subieron todos los colores a su rostro al observar su tierna mano tendida hacia ella, mientras su mirada, la de Drew, desprendía confianza y un leve signo de sardónica sonrisa.

Y nuevamente se sintió con rapidez pequeña e intimidada al lado de Drew. Le había tomado 3 años de su vida en aceptar que sus sentimientos por él pasaban más allá de la rivalidad y ella solo quería mantenerse al margen de todo. Así que con mucha vergüenza, se negó a aceptar su mano.

— ¿Qué? No gracias, Drew. Estoy bien, no hay necesidad de molestarse.

El peli-verde contó mentalmente hasta 10 para intentar tranquilizarse. Sabía que la castaña en estos momentos estaba lastimada y la muy cabeza dura no iba a mostrarse vulnerable en su presencia. Bien entonces, la ayudaría por las malas.

— ¡O-oye! ¿Qué crees que haces? ¡Bájame! —Protestó avergonzada mientras que el chico la cargaba. _"Cómo si fuéramos una pareja de Recién Casados" —_ Pensó alarmada y sonrojada May, mientras su Rival la depositaba con cuidado a un lado de la ancha espalda verde de Flygon.

Y durante el transcurso del poco tiempo que Drew la cargaba, se sorprendió al comprobar que Balance no pesaba tanto cómo lo suponía. Estaba enterado que la chica tenía un apetito insaciable y que comía cómo un Snorlax privado de dos días de bocado alguno; así que por lo tanto, creía que la chica era más pesada. Aunque al mismo tiempo, la admiró por ése pequeño... detalle. Porque (al igual que él), aparentemente podía comer todo lo que quisiese sin engordar un gramo alguno.

El peli-verde regresó finalmente a una preocupada Roselia a su Pokebola, luego se acercó a Flygon y le murmuró unas palabras antes de subirse a su lomo junto con May.

—Oye, May, sugiero que te sujetes bien de mí. El viaje apenas durará solo unos minutos, Flygon volará a máxima velocidad.

Balance asintió débilmente mientras con cierta timidez envolvió la cintura de Drew con sus brazos, notando ligeros músculos a través de la camiseta del chico en el proceso. Se alegró por un momento que él no pudiese evitar su evidente sonrojo. Y Drew, un poco más animado con la idea de tener a May _sola_ a su lado,elevó sus esperanzas de quedar en muy buenos términos con la coordinadora y rápidamente le dio la orden a su Pokemon para despegar.

Flygon mostró enseguida toda su fuerza y elegancia a la hora del vuelo, y May casi instantáneamente se maravilló de la hermosa vista bajo sus pies.

—Es Hermoso. —Murmuró olvidándose momentáneamente que era con Drew con quién estaba, y distrayéndose un poco del dolor de tobillo.

—Sí, puedo darte la razón con eso. —Concedió mientras contemplaba el rostro radiante de la distraída castaña.

Frunció el ceño.

La idea que su rival consentida estuviese herida o lastimada no le agradaba en absoluto. Y nuevamente, se odió por no haberle confesado hacía tiempo el motivo por el que no quería en un principio que ella viajase con él. A duras penas podía valerse por sí mismo, y siendo honesto, no quería que May viera su lado un tanto cruel y que terminara de decepcionarse de él.

Ehh, Drew... ¿a dónde vamos? —Murmuró May en su oído, y el eoordinador casi se cae al sentir un pequeño e inesperado estremecimiento sobre su cuerpo.

—Te dije q-que iríamos al C-Centro Pokemon. —Se aclaró la gargante y rogó para que su dominio y auto-control volvieran hacía él. —Tu Skitty está muy lastimada y tu tobillo ya no se ve muy hinchado. Ya casi llegamos.

A May le extrañó la idea que Drew se preocupara tanto así por ella, pero luego recordó que a lo mejor él estaba haciendo ésto debido a que May protegió (de una manera u otra) a Roselia y sólo le estaba devolviendo el favor, cómo muestra de agradecimiento.

Flygon aterrizó directo a la entrada del Centro Pokemon y con cuidado Drew apoyó a May sobre su hombro mientras que con sus brazos jaló firmemente a la castaña, apoyando todo el pecho de ella hacia él.

—Drew... —Le murmuró avergonzada dándose cuenta de la posición comprometedora en que se encontraban. Justamente cómo lo hacían las parejas.

El peli-verde se hizo el desentendido y aprovechando la ocasión, jaló (si fuese más posible) a May junto con él.

—Flygon, puedes dar un paseo en mi ausencia. Esto me tomará un tiempo.

El Pokemón asintió feliz y volvió a los cielos con Fuerza.

Drew se tomó todo el tiempo del mundo para dirigirse junto con May adentro del Centro Pokemón. La castaña no podía dar más de dos pasos seguidos sin cojear, y él conocía bastante bien la experiencia de haberse fracturado el tobillo, de modo que no hizo comentario alguno ni trató de apresurar a May.

Cuando con esfuerzo entraron a la Recepción, una ocupada enfermera Joy dejó de revisar unos papeles, y junto con su Chansey se acercó rápidamente a la Pareja.

— ¡Ay, Dios Mío! ¿Ambos se encuentran bien?

May trató de contestar, pero Drew rápidamente la tomó de la mano y ése tierno y repentino gesto la hizo callar.

—Enfermera, necesitamos ayuda. Fuímos atacados por un Raichu y...

—...¿Otro Ataque? —Completó preocupada. —Válgame Dios, ya con éste sería el 20-avo de la semana. ¿Qué tanto daño hizo?

Drew no tardó en contestar:

—Un Skitty electrocutado y... bueno, May se fracturó el tobillo. —Desvió la vista abochornado. —Espero que nos pueda ayudar.

May veía con incredulidad el intercambio de palabras entre la Enfermera y Drew, no pudiendo creer que el chico aún estaba junto con ella.

La Enfermera comprendiendo la situación, se hizo a un lado y les señaló a su izquierda.

—Bien, síganme a la habitación. En un momento estaré con ustedes para hacerle unos exámenes. Ah, y por favor permítanme el Pokemón herido para ver si lo podemos curar de inmediato.

Balance le entregó la Pokebola a la Enfermera y los tres emprendieron la marcha a la habitación más cercana. Entre la Enfermera y Drew, cargaron a May y la depositaron con cuidado en la cama.

La Enfermera Joy aprovechó para poder sacar sus artilugios médicos especiales para poder revisarle el tobillo a May. Drew no queriéndose perder de nada, agarró la silla más cercana y la colocó justo al lado de donde se encontraba acostada May.

—Mmm, vaya que te golpeaste fuerte. —Empezó Joy con voz grave. —Lo siento, pero tendrás que quedarte aquí cómo mínimo tres días para que se te baje la hinchazón por completo, y así poco a poco volverás a caminar con tranquilidad. —Diagnóstico la Enfermera.

—Entiendo... —Murmuró un poco triste May, en dos días era su próximo concurso y ya se lo perdería.

—Y tus signos vitales están un poco alterados... ¿sufriste de fiebre últimamente?

Drew se sobresaltó preocupado, esperando la respuesta.

—Ehh, sí. De hecho, me he enfermado mucho últimamente. —Admitió avergonzada, pasándose la mano por la cabeza. —No encontraba refugio ni nada cuando llovía... O cuando también nevaba.

A Drew se le endureció la mandíbula.

— ¡Ay, pobrecita! ¡No debes poner en riesgo así tu salud! En seguida te traeré algo de comer, y necesitas reposar. —May asintió y luego la Enfermera se dirigió a Drew. —Fue un acto muy noble el haberla traído, pero me temo que ya no podrás estar aquí con ella. El horario de visitas se ha acabado y solo los familiares de la chica pueden...

—...No soy su amigo. —Espetó Drew en un tono tan frío que hasta May se sobresaltó. El coordinador posó los ojos sobre ella, suavizando un poco la mirada. —Yo soy su novio. —Murmuró mientras tomaba su mano y entrelazó íntimamente sus dedos junto con los de ella. —Y mientras yo esté aquí, la protegeré y le ayudaré en cualquier cosa que pida o necesite.

El corazón de May se aceleró y se derritió al escuchar ésas dulces palabras seguidas de sus acciones. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron mientras se perdía en los ojos de él. Si ésto era un sueño, ¡ya se aseguraría de no despertar!

La Enfermera sonrió al ver la dulce escena y murmuró que volvería más tarde con la comida, dejándolos por fin solos en la habitación.

Pasaron algunos minutos, y los Coordinadores aún se sostenían de la mano mientras se perdían en sus miradas.

—Drew... —Murmuró un tanto apenada May. —No debiste mentir así, no había necesidad. Ya cumpliste con tu deber y..

—Calla, May. —Pidió mientras posaba su otra mano libre en su mejilla, disfrutando del momento. —No era ningún deber. Y no podía dejarte sola aquí. Simplemente no podía. —Desvió la mirada avergonzado. Gesto que a May se le hizo muy tierno.

—Drew... —Susurró May sintiéndose tan feliz y un poco tonta al solo querer pronunciar su nombre una y otra vez.

Drew suavizó la mirada y se prometió a sí mismo cuidar de May y mimarla cómo debió haber hecho, hace muchísimo tiempo ya, desde que había descubierto que la castaña significaba tanto para él. De pronto se sintió abrumado de la necesidad de confesarse ante ella, necesitaba escuchar que lo perdonaba y así él podría arreglar todo para empezar de nuevo. Y ésta vez lo haría con buen paso.

—Perdóname por ser un tonto, no debí comportarme cómo un patán contigo. Quiero demostrarte que puedo ser una mejor persona, May. Si me dieras la oportunidad, por supuesto.

Y a la coordinadora se le nublaron los ojos de lágrimas, ¡Drew le estaba pidiendo _PERDÓN_! Y francamente, ella lo conocía bastante bien cómo para saber que él era tan orgulloso para hacerlo. De modo que asintió rápidamente antes que él cambiara de opinión.

— ¡Aún no puedo creer que estás aquí, conmigo! —Exclamó contenta, con un par de lágrimas en su rostro y cómo siempre siendo ingenua en que sus comentarios a veces eran demasiado comprometedores sin saberlo. —Creí que despúes de nuestro último encuentro ya no te vería y...

—Por favor, no quiero que hablemos más de ése día. —Pidió autoritario. Y es que ésa última discusión todavía la recordaba tan vividamente, y era como un dedo en la llaga para él. Porque despúes que May lo dejara así, ése había sido el comienzo de los días más miserables y depresivos de su corta vida.

Había querido desesperadamente encontrar a May, y disculparse, sin sentimientos de por medio con ella. Por no haberla visto durante una buena temporada, o por lo menos sin tener noticias sobre ella, Drew perdía en sus concursos por falta de concentración. Extrañamente se sentía irritado y vulnerable por todo y con todo. Tal fue su problema que al principio reconsideraba seriamente la idea de salir con Brianna o con alguna de sus tantas fans para sólo poder continuar su vida, porque sí, eso definitivamente tenía que ser un capricho.

Pero todo había sido inútil. Todo, absolutamente _todo_ le recordaba a May. El azul de sus ojos lo podía ver en los mares y el cielo, más nunca éstos podrían igualar su color. Su tez clara era bien parecida a la suya, que cada vez que se veía sus manos y su reflejo en un espejo, fugazmente podía verla sonreír. Su cabello castaño... Era cómo el chocolate, y si bien uno de sus placeres culposos, era comer y comer hasta no poder más del chocolate. Y cada vez que veía un chocolate...

Y su risa. Oh, su dulce y aniñada risa. Muy pocas veces Drew había visto y oído bien de cerca ésa hermosa melodía. Y eran más escasas las veces en las que él era el causante de ellas.

En definitiva, quería disculparse con ella y empezar desde cero. Y el mero hecho de demostrarle con acciones que de verdad le importaba antes de que otro imbécil viniera y se aprovechara de May, le volvía loco de felicidad y esperanza; ya que mientras que la castaña dependiera temporalmente de él, supo que su tiempo estaba un poco contado y que no lo desperdiciaría.

— ¡D-Drew! —Exclamó May avergonzada mientras (aún con las manos entrelazadas), el coordinador se inclinaba más hacia ella, llegando al punto en el que sus narices se rozaban.

— ¿Te gustaría que la mentira que dije fuera cierta, May? —Al ver que sus ojos se agrandaban de comprensión y sorpresa, continuó: — ¿Te gustaría ser mi novia?

Y así, sin esperar respuesta alguna, Drew aprovechó los labios entreabiertos de May, y se fundió con ella en un tierno beso.

La castaña gimió entre sorprendida y maravillada, ante las nuevas sensaciones que la embargaban. La multitud de mariposas volaban libremente sobre su estómago, mientras que con la otra mano libre acariciaba los suaves cabellos del coordinador.

Drew seguía ensimismado en su fantástica labor y ya cuando el aire escaseaba, se separó ligeramente de los labios de May.

Cuando ella abrió sus hermosos ojos nublados y necesitados, supo que había encontrado su lugar en el mundo con la persona indicada, y volvió a besarla; ésta vez con un poco de rápidez y desesperación. Con la mano izquierda posada en su delicada mejilla, se inclinó más hacia ella, aumentando la profundidad del beso.

En ese momento, May deseó ser mucho más experta en éste tema para poder demostrarle a Drew que ella también lo quería. Sin pensar, soltó su mano del agarre de él y la posó en su hombro, apretándolo y acercándolo imposiblemente más hacia ella.

Drew ensimismado por el momento, se olvidó de donde se encontraban, y con cuidado, se acostó encima de la coordinadora besando su cuello con delicadeza. May gimió bajito ante tal acción y se estremeció extasiada.

—May... —Susurró Drew, perdiendo totalmente la razón por ella. Ambos respiraban entre-cortados mientras trataban de respirar todo lo que podían. May abrió los ojos con esfuerzo para mirarlo mientras se ruborizaba. Pero para su sorpresa, la vergüenza ya no le llegaba. Tan sólo quería volver a sentir los labios de su rival sobre ella, y que éste le siguiera demostrando lo que sea que estuviera haciendo.

No obstante, a los pocos segundos después, el coordinador se obligó a levantarse y serenarse. Al volver su mirada hacia los rojos e hinchados labios de ella, y saberse el causante de tal acción, volvió a besarla con ferocidad; ésta vez jugando a mordisquearle con devoción los labios de la chica, mientras que ésta se derretía en sus brazos y trataba de devolverle con cierta torpeza, todos los besos que podía. —May... _mi May. —_ Jadeó entre besos ,y la coordinadora perdida en otro universo bastante lejano, ni se molestó en contradecirlo.

Pronto Drew sintió la necesidad de tocarla y besar más sobre ella, pero... ¿cómo podía continuar? Conocía muchas tácticas para enamorar a las mujeres y conquistarlas, y sin embargo, seguía sin tener mucha experiencia acerca del _otro_ tema.

Repentinamente, el sonido del picaporte de la puerta los sobresaltó.

Drew miró a May con cariño antes de darle un último beso, y rápidamente se separó de ella, sentándose en la silla como si nada, tratando de poner una expresión serena y seria.

Pero el efecto de su improvisada actuación se le arruinó cuando el rubor en su cara y los ojos nublados eran más que evidentes. May se carcajeó al verlo, aunque Drew de pronto se sintió en la necesidad de reír, pues tampoco era como si ella se salvara de esas naturales e inevitables evidencias.

— ¿Qué? No es gracioso. —Pretendió estar un poco molesto, ocasionando que ella sólo riera más. Y mientras seguía escuchando más de su risa, Drew se sentía más completo y relajado.

—Oh, veo que se encuentra un poco mejor. —Comentó contenta la Enfermera mientras llevaba con cuidado una bandeja de frutas.

Drew se levantó de inmediato.

—No se preocupe, Enfermera. Permítame, yo la alimentaré.

—Eres muy amable, aquí tienes —Le entregó agradecida la bandeja.

Drew caminó de regreso a donde se encontraba recostada May, depositando con cuidado la bandeja en su regazo mientras le picaba las frutas en pequeños trozos con destreza.

Balance estaba radiante de felicidad al ver a su Rival tan atento con ella.

Resultaba increíble cómo la vida podía dar giros tan maravillosamente inesperados.

—Ehh, May, ¿verdad? —Preguntó dudosa la Enfermera. La mencionada asintió. —Ya pudimos revisar a tu Pokemón, y ahora se encuentra perfectamente. —Anunció señalando a un lado de la puerta. Segundos después, apareció una sonriente Skitty.

— ¿Are? ¡Skitty! —Exclamó May felizmente mientras se sentaba con brusquedad, alargando los brazos en señal de bienvenida.

— ¡May! —Protestó Drew molesto al verla ejercer un gran esfuerzo, y que por poco se le cayera la bandeja de frutas al suelo en el proceso.

— ¡Nya! —Exclamó contenta Skitty, abalanzándose junto a su dueña.

La coordinadora por un momento olvidó donde estaba mientras apretujaba a su Pokemon con mimos.

— ¡Oh, Skitty! Lamento tanto que por mi culpa con la pelea del Raichu, hayas resultado lastimada. No debí forzarte tanto... ¿me perdonas?

La Pokemón maulló de alegría mientras que la Enfermera y Drew veían encantados la escena.

Y pasados unos segundos de ellos, Roselia salió de su Poke-Ball.

—Roselia... —Murmuró Drew con un tic en el ojo y la mandíbula apretada, a punto de perder la paciencia.

—Oh, pero... ¡qué saludable se ve tu Roselia! —Elogió fascinada la Enfermera. —Tan Magnífica, tan llena de energía... ¡Has de ser un estupendo criador!

—N-no, bueno... la he criado desde que era solo un huevo, ¿sabe? —Confesó Drew avergonzado, que alguien le elogiara con tal entusiasmo.

— ¿De verdad? ¡Eso es increíble! —Exclamó Joy, queriendo saber más del asunto.

Drew suspiró profundamente, esto iba para rato. Mientras se volvía hacia May para disculparse y así poder continuar hablando con la Enfermera, la castaña lo retuvo para preguntarle:

—Luego de esto... ¿podemos viajar juntos, Drew? No tiene que ser tanto tiempo, ya sabes. —Murmuró rápidamente.

El coordinador le regaló una de sus sarcásticas sonrisas mientras que le respondía:

—Por supuesto. Y es que no pensaba librarte de mí, al menos de momento. —Acto seguido, le besó el la frente. —Por ahora, recuperate, May. Ya después tendremos tiempo de sobra para hablar sobre esto.

May asintió mientras seguía acariciando a su Pokemón, y veía cómo Roselia pudo escapar de la intensa conversación entre su dueño y la enfermera para situarse al lado de ella.

—Tú también lo has cuidado y protegido mucho. Gracias, Roselia. —Le dijo sonriente, no sabiendo realmente el por qué le agradecía, pero teniendo la necesidad de expresarlo de todos modos.

—Rose, Rose. —Aceptó alegre mientras veía de lejos a su dueño.

Y así, poco a poco empezaron los mejores días en la vida de May.

Más nunca pensó que tenía que plantearse que no todo el camino tendría risas y felicidad.

Ya que para eso siempre habría un precio que pagar.

**Author's Note:**

> *Notas de Autora (2011): "¡Wow, lo hice! :D Pude terminar éste cap antes del New Year, un gran logro ^^ Jaja xD
> 
> A todas las personas que lograron leer hasta acá, mil gracias! ;) Yo tampoco esperaba escribir el primer cap de un fanfic de semejante magnitud pero, ya ven... XD!
> 
> Bueh, a más tardar antes del 26 de enero ya subiría el 2do cap, ¿Por qué la demora? Ah bueno, porque trabajo, tengo otros fanfics que se supone-debería actualizar y porque éste lo estoy escribiendo primero en un cuaderno, para pasarlo a la PC. El proceso dura más, pero los resultados son buenos ;) xD
> 
> El 2do cap se llamará "Despúes De"; trato de relatar todo con su debido Orden :) éste es el "Antes De"... Que May y Drew viajen juntos y toda la cosa, antes que Drew se le apareciera cariñoso y fluffy con ella y bla blá... Y bueh, el 2do cap ya se hablará de que pasó despúes en sus Vidas. Que obvio, no? ._. XD!
> 
> Sin más preámbulos, dejo éste Fanfic para el gusto de la Comunidad Contest, haciendo mi respectivo aporte ;) ¡Que viva el Contest! xD
> 
> ¿Comentarios? Muy agradecida :P ¡Nos leemos el año que viene!"


End file.
